The invention relates to a fluid flow assembly and bottle for a cleaning device with a storage container for cleaning fluid, which can be secured in a detachable manner by means of a screw or bayonet connection to a fluid coupling and retaining cylinder with a fluid line which runs from the storage container to a fluid outlet, and with a female line coupling which has a coupling piece arranged at the storage container and a male coupling counter-piece arranged at the fluid coupling and retaining cylinder, whereby the container base facing the fluid coupling and retaining cylinder is provided with a container sealing piece.
A cleaning device of this type is known, for example, from German National Patent DE 2004 019 888 U1. This describes a cleaning device which exhibits a handling rod, at the floor-side end of which is a plate-shaped distribution surface in the form of a mop holder. Held on the handling rod is a storage container for cleaning or disinfecting agents. The contents of the storage container can be discharged via a fluid outlet, to be distributed via the distributor surface on the surface which is to be cleaned.
The storage container is held in a releasable manner on the fluid coupling and retaining cylinder, which in turn is secured to the handling rod. As can be seen in particular in FIG. 1 of DE 20 2004 019 888 U1, the storage container exhibits a container opening on the face side facing the holding element, which is delimited on the face side by a section which serves as a container lock and as a coupling piece. By means of this skin section, when the storage container is placed into fluid coupling and retaining cylinder, a cannula is guided into place as a coupling counter-piece, by means of which the cleaning fluid can emerge from the storage container.
A problem with such known cleaning devices, however, is the sealing tightness of the coupling piece with the coupling counter-piece, with the result that a risk arises of cleaning agent passing unintentionally into the fluid coupling and retaining cylinder and contaminating it, as well as the fact that the cleaning material is consequently discharged without control from the cleaning device. This problem therefore arises in providing a cleaning device of the type referred to above with which the sealing tightness in the connection area between the fluid coupling and retaining cylinder and the storage container is improved and any unintentional and uncontrolled emergence of cleaning fluid is largely avoided.
Other art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,669 (1985) to Heck, which relates to a cleaning system having a flexible, not rigid, container for its cleaning fluid and, as such, does not address the mechanical issues of the present invention. EPO Publication 1,435,216 A2 (2004) relates to a gravity feed system, as opposed to a pump system, of a floor washing appliance. The requirements of fluid integrity of a pump system differ in several respects from those of the system set forth below.
The instant invention responds to those long felt needs in the art.